Mata Aeru Hi Made Till The Day I See You Again
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya... Kalau saja aku tidak mencintainya... Kalau saja waktu bisa kuputar kembali... Tapi, biarpun waktu kembali aku pasti akan tetap mencintainya... Bad Summary... Mind to RnR?


Konnichiwa…

Watashi Dee desu… yoroshiku ne…

Ini fic pertama Dee di fandom KHR…

Dee dapet ide buat fic ini pas denger lagu Aimer ini. Dan disarankan denger lagu ini pas baca fic ny. Biar lebih kerasa…

Ok, ok…. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi,

Otanoshimi kudasai….

**Mata Aeru Hi Made ~Till The Day I See You Again~**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Song : anata ni deawa nake reba © Aimer

Rating : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt

**.**

_**Kioku nado ira nai eien ni nemuri tai  
Mou kono mama asa ga konaku tatte ii ya  
Itsumo yume no naka dewa anata wa waratteru  
Doushite nee kie nai no?  
**_**.**

"Kyouya~~~"

Suara itu lagi. Orang itu lagi. Nada manja itu lagi. Hibari Kyouya tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang itu terus menerus mendekatinya. Padahal Hibari sudah berulang kali mengusirnya, namun orang itu tetap mendekatinya.

"Kyouya~~ Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku sih~?" rengek orang itu pada Hibari. Hibari mendengus dan mengacuhkannya. Lalu seperti biasa, orang itu akan tertawa lepas. Memamerkan cengiran terbaiknya. Hibari kesal bila mengingatnya dan dia tidak suka itu.

Lalu sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Hibari tidak dapat mendengarnya, bahkan sekarang pemandangan di sekitarnya buram lalu lama-lama menghilang. Dan Hibari membuka matanya, melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi sinar matahari pagi.

"….. Mimpikah…" gumam Hibari kecewa.

**.**

_**I gave you everything. You gave me anything?  
Kitto itsu made demo  
You're everything, still my everything.  
Aishite run dayo  
Manatsu ni futta yuki no youna sore wa hakanai kiseki nanda  
**_**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya…"

Ah, lagi-lagi Hibari mengingatnya. Kata-katanya, kebaikannya, dan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu sejak Hibari bertemu dengan orang itu. Sudah 8 tahun, ah tidak, 12 tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun keberadaaan orang itu tetap terjaga dalam diri Hibari. Begitu juga dengan perasaaan Hibari pada orang itu, tetap utuh dan terjaga selamanya. Sampai dunia berhenti berputar.

**.**  
_**Anata ni deawa nake reba konna ni setsu nakute  
Mune wo shime tsukeru koto mo nakatta… sore demo  
Anata ni deae nake reba tsuyosa mo yasashisa mo  
Shira nai mama  
Heya no sumi de naite ita nani mo miezu ni**_

**.**

"Kyouya, bahaya!"

Teriakannya disusul rentetan peluru menjadi suara terakhir yang didengar Hibari. Sebelum akhirnya Hibari merasa tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh orang itu. Setelah itu Hibari tidak dapat mendengar dan merasakan apapun. Hibari melihat tangannya yang penuh darah orang itu.

"Hane….uma….." panggil Hibari pelan.

"…Syukurlah….kau….selamat…-uhuk- Kyouya…" ucapnya tersenyum.

Lalu tubuh orang itu kehilangan kekuatannya dan perlahan-lahan menjadi semakin dingin. Hibari mengguncang tubuh orang itu, namun dia tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Dan Hibari tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi dengan jelas setelah itu. Dia hanya memeluk tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan terus memanggil namanya. Hibari tidak melepaskan pelukannya, bahkan ketika anggota Vongola yang lain datang menolong. Don Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, terpaksa memakai cara kasar untuk melepaskan pelukan Hibari dari tubuh Don Cavallone yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, yaitu dengan memukul pingsan Hibari.

Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam dan mendapati pipinya basah.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu…."

Hibari bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Seandainya saja saat itu Hibari tidak meremehkan lawan, Don Cavallone tidak akan mati karena melindunginya. Atau mungkin lebih baik seandainya Hibari tidak pernah bertemu dengan Dino.

"Ya, kalau saja aku tidak pernah bertemu Dino….."

Air mata Hibari mengalir ketika ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalau Hibari tidak bertemu Dino, maka Hibari tidak akan menjadi lebih kuat. Kalau Hibari tidak bertemu Dino, maka Hibari tidak perlu menjadi Kumo no Sugosha Vongola. Kalau Hibari tidak bertemu Dino, maka Hibari tidak akan mengetahui perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang. Kalau saja Hibari tidak bertemu Dino, maka Hibari tidak akan pernah mencintai Dino dan merasakan perasaan kehilangan yang begitu besar seperti sekarang. Hibari merangkul bahunya, memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari terisak pelan mengingat orang pertama dan terakhir yang pernah dicintainya, Dino Cavallone.

**.**  
_**Kisetsu nado ira nai nani mo fure taku nai  
Mou ano hana no na wa wasure tatte ii ya  
Dakedo yume no naka dewa anata wa waratteru  
Ima demo sou nanda  
**_**.**

Ketika Dino bertemu Hibari di awal musim semi, dia memberikan bunga Magnolia pada Hibari –yang langsung dilempar oleh Hibari–. Lalu dia memberikan tulip merah pada Hibari –yang lagi-lagi dilempar oleh Hibari–. Tidak menyerah, Dino memberikan bouquet mawar merah pada Hibari –kali ini Hibari malas melemparnya dan membiarkan bouquet itu teronggok di sofa committee discipline–

Lalu setelah itu, orang Dino terus menerus memberikan bunga pada Hibari, Amaranth, Petunia, White Anemone, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat Hibari ingat semuanya. Dino juga berceloteh tentang nama dan apa makna dari bunga-bunga yang dibawanya. Namun seperti biasa, Hibari tidak menggubrisnya.

Hibari tersenyum tipis mengingat masa lalu itu. Saat itu, setiap musim berganti Dino pasti akan membawa bunga-bunga untuknya dan berceloteh panjang lebar pada Hibari. Namun sekarang, Hibari tidak lagi peduli pada waktu. Dia tidak peduli apakah di luar sakura sedang bermekaran, atau matahari tengah terik menyengat, atau daun-daun mulai beguguran, atau salju turun dengan tenangnya. Hibari tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Sejak kepergian Dino, Hibari tidak pernah lagi melihat dunia luar, hanya berkutat di dalam kantor dan pekerjaannya di Vongola.

Kalau Dino tahu, dia pasti akan menarik Hibari keluar dari kantornya. Tidak peduli Hibari akan mengamuk, Dino akan tetap menariknya dan tersenyum padanya. Ah, berapa lama pun waktu berlalu Hibari tetap tidak bisa melupakan Dino, sosoknya, kebaikannya, dan senyumannya.

**.**  
_**Anata ni deawa nake reba konna ni samishi kute  
Namida ga tomara nai yoru wa nakatta… sore demo  
Anata ni okuri tai tada, "Ai sarete ite ne…" to  
Tsutsu mare teta hajimete waraeta yoru no  
Watashi no youni  
**_**.**

"Apa kau kesepian, Kyouya?"

Hibari kembali terbangun di tengah malam. Lagi-lagi Hibari bermimpi tentang Dino. Hibari masih mengingat dengan jelas, malam ketika Dino memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut pada Hibari. Air mata Hibari mengalir ketika mengingatnya dan dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kalau Dino ada di sampingnya sekarang, Dino pasti akan segera merangkul dan menghapus air mata Hibari sambil berkata bahwa ia mencintai Hibari. Hibari sadar hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Perlahan Hibari mulai tertawa, lalu tawa itu semakin kencang seiring dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Hibari tertawa sambil menangis, menertawai keputusasaan dirinya sendiri.

**.**  
_**Moshimo negai ga hitotsu kanau no nara mou ichido furete hoshii  
Umarete yokatta to kanjireta  
Ano asahi ni tera sarete  
**_**.**

Hari ini seluruh guardian di panggil menghadap Don Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna mengumumkan bahwa Spanner dan Shoichi telah berhasil membuat alat pelacak sekaligus pendeteksi kebohongan dalam bentuk jam tangan. Jadi mereka tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan adanya penyusup lagi. Para guardian puas dengan hasil kerja Spanner dan Shoichi, namun hanya Hibari yang diam dan tidak bereaksi sedikit pun.

"….Tidak bisakah mereka membuat alat pengabul keinginan?" Tanya Hibari pelan. Tsuna dan guardian yang lain langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari-san….." panggil Tsuna ragu. Hibari tersentak mendengar panggilan Tsuna.

"Ah, lupakan saja…." Ujar Hibari, lalu dia mengambil jam tangan untuknya dan keluar dari ruangan Don Vongola.

"Haaaah…. Ternyata dia belum bisa melupakan Haneuma." Ujar Gokudera.

"Itu wajar saja. Hibari sangat mencintai Dino-san." Sambung Yamamoto.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba Kyouya-kun minta hal aneh seperti itu ya?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Itu pasti karena…" Tsuna menggantung kalimatnya.

"Karena…..?" ulang semua guardian penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja. Baiklah semuanya, lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian." Perintah Tsuna. Dengan berat hati para Guardian mematuhi perintah Tsuna, padahal mereka masih penasaran dengan lanjutan perkataan Tsuna.

Tsuna tahu apa maksud Hibari tadi. Hibari ingin alat pengabul keinginan, agar permohonannya dapat terkabul. Kalau bisa, Tsuna juga ingin mengabulkan permohonan Hibari. Agar Hibari kembali 'bersemangat' seperti dulu, seperti ketika Dino masih hidup. Ya, permohonan Hibari adalah untuk bertemu lagi dengan Dino sekali lagi.

**.**  
_**Anata ni deawa nake reba konna ni setsu nakute  
Mune wo shime tsukeru koto mo nakatta… sore demo  
Anata ni deae nake reba tsuyosa mo yasashisa mo  
Shirazu ni ita  
Me wo toji reba sugu soko ni anata ga iru  
Ima demo mada  
Me wo toji reba sugu soko ni anata ga iru**_

**.**

Musim demi musim terus berganti. Namun rasa sakit dan kehilangan Hibari tidak pernah lenyap. Terkadang Hibari menyesali pertemuannya dengan Dino, namun dia juga tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jika tidak bertemu Dino. Dan akhir-akhir ini, Hibari begitu merindukan Dino. Bahkan ketika dia menutup matanya, dia dapat melihat Dino mendekatinya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hibari, awas!" teriakan Yamamoto terlambat. Saat Hibari sadar, musuh sudah melepaskan peluru ke arahnya. Hibari jatuh terbaring di atas tanah yang keras. Darah mengalir dari dadanya yang kini berlubang.

Yamamoto, Tsuna, dan guardian lain berlari menghampiri Hibari dan berusaha menolong Hibari. Hibari menatap langit di hadapannya. Langit biru tanpa awan. Hibari menutup matanya, dia dapat merasakan Dino kembali berdiri di depannya. Ketika Hibari membuka kembali matanya, dia melihat langit di hadapannya kini sudah memiliki awan. Hibari tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Dan perlahan, Hibari kembali menutup matanya dan enggan untuk membukanya kembali. Lalu sekali lagi Dino kembali muncul di hadapannya, berdiri lalu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian Dino mengulurkan tangannya pada Hibari yang langsung disambut oleh Hibari. Dino menarik Hibari dalam pelukannya, Hibari pun membalas pelukan Dino.

Teriakan Tsuna dan para guardian menggema. Mereka menangis keras, menangisi kepergian sang karnivor terkuat. Hibari Kyouya telah pergi menyusul Dino Cavallone, dengan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya.

~ OWARI ~

Yeeiii…. Selesai deh….

Pertama buat fic yg Angst… gak kerasa ya, angst nya?

Dee mohon saran n kritikannya….

Review onegaishimasu…. *puppy eyes*


End file.
